Sweet like Cinnamon
by moonflora
Summary: Oneshot - It's one of the most important days of a girl's life! So why isn't he asking her to the ball?


_Sweet like cinnamon_

* * *

><p>Hotaru Imai sighed as she waited for her best friend, Mikan Sakura, to pull the dressing room curtain back and show her the dress. She had made her distaste for stores like these overly clear, and yet somehow she had ended up in the changing room of a disgustingly pink boutique, waiting for Mikan to try on a dress for the Ball. Finally, Mikan emerged from the curtain wearing a silk dress that ended just before her knees.<p>

"What do you think?"  
>Hotaru rolled her eyes as she mentally mused as to why Mikan didn't ask Anna or Nonoko to come with her, "Pretty." She droned<p>

Mikan's bottom lip stuck out almost immediately, "Hotaru!" She whined, "This is really important, I need my _best friend's_ opinion right now."  
>"And I gave it to you," Hotaru replied evenly, "It's pretty."<p>

"You said all the dresses I've tried on were pretty!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Not true," Hotaru corrected, "When you tried on that blue one, I said it was, 'Nice'"

An obvious frown appeared on Mikan's face for a second before disappearing. "Okay," She said slowly. "I think I will go with this one though"

Hotaru skimmed over the dress Mikan was lightly tugging at as she turned in the mirror, It was a periwinkle colour with flower details around the hem. It was simple but yet very 'Mikan-y: Strapless and classy- floating around her legs as she moved, like flower petals waving in cool spring air. Hotaru secretly thought Mikan could get away with wearing any dress and still look her usual cute self, But kept it to herself.  
>"Why are you even buying a dress? No one has asked you to the Ball anyway."<p>

"It could happen."

"You're betting on Hyuuga aren't you?"

Mikan went a deep shade of red and Hotaru kicked herself for not bringing her camera. "Maybe."

Natsume Hyuuga was, In Hotaru's opinion, one of the most distasteful and arrogant males on campus. Yet Mikan had taking some sort of odd liking to him, and he to her. They were a pair who were aware of the sexual tension between them, yet did not formally go out. In short, they had what one would call, 'A Thing'

Hotaru could not deny Natsume Hyuuga's good looks, but handsome is as handsome does. He had a rotten personality, even Mikan used to openly admit it - now she spouts random shit about him being 'misunderstood'. Most girls on campus had fallen shallowly for his rough features, and brooding lifestyle, yet Mikan had fallen for something deeper. What, Hotaru wasn't sure of.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Mikan asked, doing another twirl

"I think he'd like you even if you were in a garbage bag."  
>"Really?"<br>"He's smitten, Even Sumire's surprised her hasn't asked you yet."  
>Mikan shrugged as she closed the curtain to change back to her normal clothes, "You know Natsume, He's a bit… different to what everyone likes to expect."<br>Hotaru waited patiently in silence as Mikan changed and purchased the seventh dress she tried on. One thought stuck out in her mind as she left the shops with the cheerful girl.

_Why hadn't Hyuuga asked her to the Ball yet?_

* * *

><p>"Why haven't you asked Mikan to the Ball yet?"<p>

Natsume Hyuuga raised a brow as he pulled out his headphone and put his book down. "Who says I'm going to ask her?" He countered.

Ruka Nogi hesitated before continuing, "Well, everyone has sort of…assumed you two are going together, but from what I can see, you haven't even asked her."  
>"I'm not going to the Ball, Ruka." Natsume replied plainly, running a hand through his hair.<p>

Ruka's forehead creased, "Why not?"  
>"It's stupid and I'd rather be at home."<br>"Well you better tell Mikan that, I think she's expecting you to ask her."  
>"Why would she expect that?"<br>Ruka mentally shook his head, "Because you guys have a, a "thing" or whatever."  
>"A thing, huh?"<br>"Pretty much."

"Hn." Natsume put his headphones back in and continued reading his book. He was a little miffed that it was thought that what him and Mikan had was a 'thing'. It was so much deeper than a thing; He knew it and was sure she knew it, too. Whenever some guy tried to hit on her he would have loved to pull her away and say that she was his girlfriend, but she wasn't. She was more than a girlfriend, too. Natsume was kept awake countless nights trying to figure out what they were. He was half surprised Mikan hadn't charged up to him and demanded to know what they were, too. Sometimes he even doubted what they had, and thought he was one-sided on the spark between them. But then he would walk into the classroom, and Mikan would be there in all her glory. It was his favourite part of the day, the moment where her face lights up as she choruses 'Good-morning, Natsume!' It was those moments that washed away all of his doubt, there was lightning between them. He could see it on her face and she could see it on his. He found himself resisting urges to pull her into a corner and kiss her and then kiss her some more.

He didn't really have a good reason for not wanting to go to the Ball, even he couldn't figure it out.

_Why wasn't he asking her to the Ball?_

* * *

><p>"If he doesn't ask you soon, there are a long list of suitors who would gladly take you instead." Sumire declared as she chewed on a chicken nugget.<p>

"I'm not going unless he asks me." Mikan stated adamantly. "I don't want to go with anyone but him."  
>"Don't be such a sap." Sumire retorted, "The Ball is one of the most important moments of any high school girl's life. You have to go."<br>"Well." Mikan's eyes flared, "We still have three days for him to redeem himself, don't we?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Anna cheerfully chipped in.

"Anna." Sumire started, "The girl never asks the boy. It's just not done. It's always the boy."

"It's not?"

"Don't tell me you asked someone."  
>"Well…" Anna hesitated, "I asked Tobita, and he said yes. I thought I should take initiative, you hardly see him asking me, do you?"<p>

"Tobita is the ultimate exception to the rule." Sumire stated, "I swear I thought that boy was a girl before I saw he was sporting the male uniform and not the female."

Anna playfully slapped Sumire's arm, "Don't be rude!"

"Yeah." Mikan agreed, "Yuu is one of the nicest boys on campus."  
>"Whatever." Sumire said, turning her attention back to Mikan, "Have you spoken to him lately?"<p>

Mikan thought about this, Apart from the usual good mornings she hadn't had a proper conversation with him since over a week ago when Mikan had let herself into Natsume's room, knowing he had a mission that night therefore bringing her first aid kit with her, and waited for him to come back. He had arrived around two in the morning, battered and bruised but not as bad as she had seen him before. He yelled at her for a bit before she yelled back and gave him a good kick in the shin, after that he shut up and let her nurse his wounds. As she was getting up to sneak back to her own two star room, he pulled her back onto his bed and told her to stay that night. She knew not to read deeply into it, he was wounded after all. And so they lay in Natsume's bed, his arms draped around her lower back, and her head nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder. He had whispered sweet nothings into her ear and Mikan had planted soft kisses on his shoulder. Mikan remembered that night very well; it was one of her favourite moments to date. They had talked for hours, eventually falling asleep at the crack of dawn. Such a nice conversation too, it was a rare conversation that didn't have each other bickering. He had held her hand and rubbed his thumb over the knuckle, telling her his dreams of running away with her and she had told him about how she daydreamed over their future children – they would have one boy and he would look like Natsume. Natsume had chuckled over this, she remembered him telling her that he couldn't handle having two childish people in his life. Mikan could openly admit that since that night, her favourite place was in Natsume's arms.

" No." She replied, "I haven't"

"Shame." Sumire sighed, sipping on her Diet Coke. "Hey, look." She nodded towards a mop of dark hair at the door of McDonalds' "It's Tsubasa."  
>Tsubasa Andou approached Mikan with his famous grin, "Todays your lucky day, Mikan."<br>Mikan returned Tsubasa's infectious smile, "Really?" She chirped, "How come?"  
>"I'm asking you to the Ball!"<p>

* * *

><p>The word of Mikan going to the Ball with Tsubasa got around quickly, and no need to say Natsume Hyuuga was pissed. It was evident on his face as he sauntered to classroom 3B. It was more evident when he sat down and slammed his bag down on the desk in front of him. Ruka shot him a look, "What?" Natsume snarled<p>

Ruka didn't even flinch, "I told you so." He said, "You should have asked her."  
>"I know that the best, Ruka." Natsume snapped back, he leaned back into his seat and sighed before ruffling his hair. "I don't know what to do now."<p>

Natsume spotted Mikan's long brown ponytail before she had even stepped into the room. He watched her closely as she lightly walked into the classroom. Her waist length hair was up in a high ponytail, making it look shorter than it really was. Her eyes were bright and wide as always, and her lips looked pink and glossy. Natsume suppressed a low growl as he imagined kissing them until they were bruised. She stopped briefly to say good morning to her friends and then turned to make her way towards her seat – next to Natsume. Their eyes met and she immediately looked timid, like a kid who had been caught stealing an extra cookie from the jar. Natsume inwardly rolled his eyes at her; she had no idea how easy she was to read.

"Good morning, Natsume" Mikan chimed, in what she hoped was her usual manner, "Morning, Ruka!"

"Morning, Sakura." Ruka nodded, a kind smile on his face. Natsume simply grunted.

"Did you do the math homework, Ruka? It was so hard! I couldn't finish it, Jinno is going to kill me!"

Why was she acting like nothing had happened? Natsume felt his blood boil as she carried on chatting.

"Who even invented math? It's hard for dumb people like me! It's not fair at all."

She was wailing on like nothing was wrong, Natsume's temper rose higher before it finally snapped. He grabbed her arm and ignored her 'Ow, Natsume!" before pulling her into the hallway and casually telling Ruka that they wouldn't be going to class that period.

"Why." Natsume started, "Are you going to the Ball with Andou?"  
>Mikan frowned, "Because he asked me." She replied simply<p>

Natsume could feel his patience running out as he ran his hands down his face. "Why Andou, of all people" He muttered.

"Why not?" Mikan frowned, "He's my friend."

Natsume edged her into the wall, caging her with his arms on either side of her head. "Don't go with him."

Mikan felt herself getting more frustrated with Natsume, "You don't own me." She bit back

Natsume's brow furrowed, "I didn't say that did I?" he hissed, "Can't you just not go with him? Why is that so hard?"

"It's not hard, it's my decision. You should have asked me earlier if you were going to get so jealous."  
>"Who says I'm jealous?" Natsume knew he was being pathetic and prideful, but to admit to something so lowly was humiliating.<p>

Mikan stayed silent for a moment before continuing. "You're not my boyfriend, Natsume. I don't need your permission to go with someone."

Natsume felt a dagger of ice go into his stomach, She was completely right. He wasn't her boyfriend, and it was his own fault for not asking her. He was mentally kicking himself for being so ignorant.

"Go with me, then." Natsume whispered, "Come with me, to the Ball. I'm sorry for not asking earlier; just… go with me, okay? Go with me."

Mikan felt a surge of pleasure in her chest and almost bubbled out a 'Yes' before realising she had already promised herself to Tsubasa. "I can't." She said slowly. "I already told Tsubasa I would go with him. Sorry, Natsume."

"Tell him you can't go with him, Dammit, Mikan! This isn't even about the stupid Ball anymore."

"You're right! This is about you getting your pride hurt." Mikan almost yelled. "Face it, Natsume. You wouldn't have asked me unless Tsubasa had earlier. I'm not going to wait around for you, you know? There are many guys I'd rather waste my time on – At least maybe they would give me some attention."

"I don't give you attention?" Natsume echoed. "My whole world revolves around you, Mikan."

"Doesn't seem like it!" Mikan flailed. "Whenever we get slightly closer, you distance yourself even further!"  
>"Polka…" Natsume pleaded, pulling himself away from her and running a hand through his hair. Mikan's heart bet a littler faster at the old nickname.<p>

"What even are we, Natsume?" Mikan asked quietly, "Do you even like me?"  
>Natsume turned away, "I'm not having this conversation with you." He replied simply. Mikan watched him walk away miserably. That guy sure knew how to dampen a girl's morning.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mikan!" Nonoko exclaimed, "You look so gorgeous."<p>

Mikan beamed at Nonoko, "Me? How about you!"  
>Nonoko giggled in reply and continued brushing her hair in the mirror. Mikan turned to the full-length mirror to give herself another once-over. Her dress was long and a pale pink, it floated behind her when she walked and Anna had told her she looked like a fairy. The dress has a light see through layer on top of it, which sparkled and shimmered in the light. Mikan liked this dress. It made her feel pretty. Her hair was straightened and out, falling just before her waist. Her ears had small pearl studs in them, and her make up was fairly nude – light mascara with white and pink eye shadow and light pink lipstick.<p>

Hotaru took a quick snap of Mikan with her camera and made a mental note to print the film and give it to Mikan to attach in her next letter to her Grandfather. Hotaru was glowing on the inside; her best friend was so beautiful. Mikan fluttered around like usual, but Hotaru could tell she was just a bit off key from her and Natsume's fight.

There was a tap at the door and Hotaru opened it to find a very dapper looking Tsubasa.  
>"Hotaru." Tsubasa greeted, knowing too well not to hug the girl.<br>"Andou." Hotaru nodded towards Mikan, "She's over there."  
>"She looks amazing." Tsubasa whispered. Hotaru silently agreed and watched closely as Mikan made her way towards Tsubasa. He hugged her and they exchanged beams.<p>

"Go on then." Hotaru ordered, "We'll see you there."  
>Mikan and Tsubasa made their way towards the ballroom, happily chatting about pointless things like the upcoming assignment for History and the new addition of nachos to the school cafeteria menu.<p>

"I was surprised Natsume hadn't asked you before I did."

"You weren't the only one." Mikan confessed. "But let's not talk about him."  
>"That might be a bit difficult" Tsubasa muttered as he peaked round the door to the gym. "You know we're just going as, well, friends, right?"<br>Mikan blinked, "Of course I do."

Tsubasa let out a sigh of relief, "Natsume knows that too, then?"  
>Mikan hesitated, "Not really."<p>

"He is going to roast me." Tsubasa sighed, "_Literally_"

"I wouldn't worry too much." Mikan muttered, She didn't like being in such a down mood. A moment you are sad is a moment you could have been happy, so she grabbed Tsubasa's arm and dragged him closer to the dance floor. "I really want to dance!" she yelled over the loud music

"Sure!" Tsubasa grinned

Mikan danced, she danced with Tsubasa, she danced with Sumire, she danced with everyone. She danced until she was drenched in sweat and her make up had run. Sumire had politely ordered her to fix it in the ladies room or 'else' and so Mikan had disappeared to 'powder her nose' as Sumire had put it once. She ended up wetting a paper towel and rubbing all her make up off anyway. Make up wasn't important for a good time anyway. Taking one last look at her reflection, Mikan took a deep breath and left, she pushed the door open to the back of the gym. Finding a bench, she lay down on it and counted how many stars there were. She could still hear the music clearly; the slow songs were starting now.

_Not even they can stop me now_

_Boy I be flying overhead_

_Their heavy words can't bring me down_

_Boy I've been raised from the dead_

She was up to eighty-something when she could hear footsteps behind her. She froze. _Oh lord, _She thought. _I'm going to get murdered at my own Ball, Oh my gosh._ Mikan ran through what she had been taught during Health and P.E. classes about what to do when attacked, but everything had vanished in that moment.

She heard the murderer clear his voice roughly, "Hello."

Mikan frowned a little; it wasn't like murderers to stop for formalities, was it?

She sat up and looked at a very puffed Natsume, "Oh." She said dumbly, "Hi."

He was panting slightly, and in casual jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. "Why were you hiding back here? Can't you be easier to find next time, you're so troublesome!"

Mikan hopped down from the bench and frowned, "Don't be so rude! What are you doing here anyway? Ruka told me you didn't want to come to the Ball."

Natsume hesitated, "I was just… around"

Mikan felt down, "Oh."

"So I thought I'd let you apologise for your behaviour earlier." Natsume said, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.  
>Mikan frowned and subconsciously stuck out her bottom lip, "You aren't very good at expressing yourself, are you?" She asked dryly. "Why don't you tell me what your thinking."<p>

_No one even knows how hard life was_

_I don't even think about it now because_

_I've finally found you_

_ Oh, sing it to me_

Natsume stepped forward a little bit, "I'm thinking that it was stupid of you to go with Tsubasa, when clearly the guy you should be going with is standing right in front of you."

Mikan folded her arms across her chest, "If I should have been going with him, why didn't he ask me?"

"He felt like everyone had already asked you for him, it wasn't good enough for him to do what everyone was expecting already."

"His pride shouldn't get in the way so often."  
>"Can we stop talking in third person?"<br>"Sure"

"Alright." Natsume let out a brief sigh and reached for Mikan's hand, dangling it in his. "I'm sorry for not asking you to the ball, I don't even know for sure why I didn't. I regret it, that's for sure."

"Its okay." Mikan replied softly, she was playing with his fingers now.  
>Natsume's voice was hushed and gruff, and she had only just noticed a bead of sweat on his nape. "Yeah."<p>

_Now my life is sweet like cinnamon_

_Like a fucking dream I'm living in_

_Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio_

Natsume cleared his throat and ruffled his hair a bit. "Do you want to go to the ball with me then?"

Mikan bit her lip. "No." She replied.

"What." Natsume asked, feeling an argument ready to develop.  
>"Let's just stay here."<p>

They held hands and danced to the blur of the music from inside the gymnasium, Mikan's head resting on Natsume's shoulder and his arms enveloping her into an embrace.

"Hey." Natsume whispered into her ear. Mikan felt goose bumps run up her spine and hummed in response. "Kiss me." He demanded.

Mikan immediately pulled back to look at Natsume's face and confirm that this was a bad joke, unfortunately for her he was calm and serious.  
>"I can't!" She blushed.<br>"What?" Natsume drawled, "Not even one kiss?"

"No!" She thumped lightly on his chest with a blunt fist. "My heart will explode." Mikan protested honestly.

_Pick me up and take me like a vitamin_

_'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah_

_Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio_

_(How do you like me now?)_

Natsume sighed in frustration. "Whatever."

Quicker than Mikan could blink Natsume swooped her into his arms and kissed her softly on her lips. He one sided-ly kissed and prodded her lips with his own before her mind kicked in and she responded. Her hands went into his hair and he let out a low growl, which made Mikan smile into his lips – the vibration tickled her mouth. His hands massaged the small of her back as they attempted to close any distance between them. Their hearts were thumping loudly against each other's chests and Mikan's stomach had proceeded to do somersaults and backflips and every other gymnastic routine there was. She had never experienced a fraction of happiness as she did now, in Natsume's embrace.

* * *

><p>OH hello! <strong>I have been away for far too long I apologise! <strong>And this fic is ridiculously cheesy don't come here looking for an original plot line with an unexpected twist its just fluffy! Anyway I should probably explain my absence to you guys – basically I had the newest chapter for Ballerina almost ready to upload just before the new year when voila~ my house was burgled and laptop stolen~ anyway I had to go through the school to get a new laptop and that only came in about 3 weeks ago. So I have to write a new chapter all over again and I wouldn't be expecting too much from me until easter/ 3 weeks because I have internals left right and centre. Sorry once again! xo


End file.
